Strange Dreams Part Two: In the Back of My Mind
by Oconee Belle
Summary: "He's dead, isn't he Newkirk? He died saving us didn't he?" There was a long pause. Newkirk drew in a ragged breath,"Yeah Andrew, 'e did."


Strange Dreams Part Two: In the Back of My Mind

******* I am trying something new with this writing style. It includes thoughts, voices coming through a headset, sound, and narration.**

** To be perfectly honest, I've never seen this kind of style before, so I had nothing to compare it to. I don't know how or if you are even going to like it. **

**I hope you find it easy to follow along, but, like I said, this is totally new to me. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, posting this here, but I figured that posting it would be the best way to see the results. **

**Also, this may be hard to read on a cell phone. I've typed it out on a wide screen, but I don't know if it would work reading it from a cell. There is just so much I don't know about this fic, so anything you could point out to me is more than welcome. **

**If you notice anything at all that could make it easier to read (spacing, wording, ex.) I would love for you to point it out to me via PM or reviews.**

**Thanks so much! **

**~Oconee Belle~**

* * *

**_*What is written in bold print italics is what is coming through Kinch's headset. _**_Regular italics are Kinch's thoughts. _Regular print is narration.*

Kinch wrinkled his brow and listened closely to the noises coming in through his headset. This wasn't a message from London, it was gunfire.

_What in the world…?_

**"**_**Kinch, get back! 'E's dead! We can't 'elp 'im!" **_**_a familiar Cockney voice shouted. _**

_Newkirk. _How…?__

**"**_**It's Andrew we're talking about, Newkirk! Cover me!"**_

At the sound of _that_ voice, Kinch thought his heart had stopped beating. Was that _his own voice_? No, really, how could it be? _He_ was in the tunnel; Carter and Newkirk were both safe inside the barracks, asleep.

More gunfire. Static exploded in his ears and for a second he lost connection. And then, a voice full of panic and relief called out.

_**"He's still breathing! Cover us!"**_

Now he was sure his heart had stopped beating_. __That is me!_

**"**_**Cor, you don't 'ave to tell me twice!"**_

There was the pop, pop, pop of a pistol and everything fell unearthly silent. Only heavy breathing came through from the other end.

Kinch's eyes were wide. What on earth was happening? How could he be hearing himself _and_ Newkirk? This couldn't be real. But, it was. Somehow, this was more than just real. It was frightening, absolutely frightening, and yet absolutely impossible at the same time.

**"**_**Kinch!" **_**_Newkirk scrambled to his feet._**_**"This 'ole place is about to blow! We need to get out of 'ere, now! 'Ow is 'e? Can you carry 'im?"**_

**"_Yeah. Let's beat it!"_**

A loud puff of air crackled through the lines of communication and then all he could hear were the crazy sounds of terrified people running for their lives. Screams and the low wail of an air raid siren blocked any other noises from coming through for the next few minutes.

It reminded him of their fake "air raids". The ones they would use to clear the area- to keep people from seeing what was really going on. It was their classic distraction.

_But, what if this time it isn't?_ _What if my friends and I are in a real air raid_..._no, that can't be true._ He was right here and they were safe inside the barracks, asleep.

So, no more of this nonsense. He knew he shouldn't have eaten that spicy whatever LeBeau called it- *Sauce diable? Devil's sauce? It was giving him too much of a crazy side effect.

He reached up and grabbed the headset, ready to rip it off, when a muffled voice broke through.

**_"I don't particularly fancy being blown to pieces by the bombs me own 'ands planted!" Newkirk grumbled in all seriousness._**

**"**_**We're gonna make it!" his own voice assured his friend. "Just keep...look out!"**_

There was a sharp scream followed by a heavy thud that vibrated through the static. Kinch let out a long breath. His ears were ringing. He had no idea what he was hearing, but it was far from over. The voices came through again in hushed tones.

**_"Bloody 'ell," _****_Newkirk broke off coughing for a few seconds._**_**"That was one crazy bird! Ta Kinch. I owe you one."**_

**"**_**Let's just finish paying off **__**Andrew**__** for everything we owe him- starting by getting him out of here in one piece!" Kinch**_**_ started moving around and it fell quiet for several long seconds._**

LeBeau's devil sauce aside, this was all too realistic. Kinch waited for something to happen. Anything. And dreaded it at the same time.

**"**_**Kinch, I 'ate to 'ave to ask you, but under these circumstances, do you think you could jump from a second story window?"**_

**"**_**At this point I'm willing to learn just about anything! Let's go!"**_

A loud squeak rattled through his ears. It sounded like the window pane was being hoisted up.

_**"All clear. Just follow me lead, mate."**_

**"**_**But, what about Carter?"**_

_Yeah, what about him? What's wrong with him anyway?_

**_Everything became silent once more. And then, _"Try to wake 'im up. We're running out of time. Those bombs we planted are set to blow in seven minutes!"__**

_SEVEN MINUTES? What in the world are we doing in a building that's about to blow in seven minutes?!_

**_There was a soft thump and then his own gentle, calm voice. _"Hey Andrew, buddy, come on, wake up. Remember those bombs you set? We've got seven minutes to bug out of here. We need you to wake up. Please, buddy, open your eyes."__**

**_Andrew pulled in a shaky breath. _"Kinch? Kinch? Where am I? KINCH?!"__**

**"**_**I'm r**__**ight here, Andrew. We're in the hotel, remember?"**_

_What are we doing, blowing up a hotel? London and their crazy orders!_

**"**_**I CAN'T SEE YOU! WHERE ARE YOU, KINCH?! KINCH!" **_**_Carter's voice came through so loudly and panicky that it hurt Kinch's ears._**

_The poor kid is blind? _How did that happen?__

**"**_**Andrew, we're right 'ere. Shh, there's Krauts in the 'allway!" Newkirk quickly shushed Carter's panicking.**_

**"**_**I can't see you guys! I'm blind! Gee whiz, I'm really blind!"**_

**"_It's just dark in 'ere, Andrew. Let your eyes get used to it."_**

Newkirk didn't sound so sure of himself. The concern he felt for his friend came through the lines of communication loud and clear. Something had to be very, very wrong to get that kind of a voice out of him.

**"_He must have hit his head too hard," _****_Kinch's own troubled voice was low._**_**"Now how are we going to get him out the window?"**_

**"'**_**E's going to 'ave to jump like the rest of us. We only 'ave a few minutes until this 'ole place blows us up to kingdom come! And, if it's all the same with you, I'd just as soon not be spending the night in Purgatory awaitin' me trial."**_

Kinch rolled his eyes. Leave it to Newkirk to joke about their fate like it was the laugh of the century. Now he knew for sure. Newkirk was terrified out of his mind. And, as Kinch listened to the scene unfold, his own terror grew as well.

**"**_**Carter, we're jumping out of the second story window. We have just a few minutes to clear the area. Now, I'm gonna need you to jump."**_

**"**_**But Kinch, I can't! I can't see anything!"**_

**"**_**Andrew**__**," **_**_Newkirk's rough tone crackled across the line. _"I 'ate to go over your 'ead, but you're jumping and that's a bloody order!"__**

**"**_**Hey, you can't do that!" **_**_Carter sounded pretty offended. _****_"_**_**I'm a sergeant!"**_

**"**_**Technical Sergeant Andrew Carter, I'm not speaking as someone who outranks you, I'm speaking to you as your friend. We are not **_**_leaving you behind, so if you _****_want any of us to survive, _**_**jump**__**!" **_

Kinch rarely snapped, but he wasn't surprised by his words. After all, it was his friends' lives he was talking about. And, when it boiled right down to it, they were more than just friends. They were family.

**"**_**And, I'll be waiting at the bottom for you,**_**_ mate._**_**"** _**_Newkirk's voice had softened to a reassuring tone. _**_**"Don't worry."**_

**"_Okay," _****_Carter sounded so scared and pitiful. _**_**"Let's get out of here."**_

Kinch swallowed hard. He still didn't know what was going on. A failed mission, planted bombs in a hotel, and a second story window being their only option for an escape were about as far as he'd gotten. It just didn't seem right. No mission had ever been like this. _Maybe this is a dream..._

**"_Well, wish me luck, mates." _****_Newkirk said in mock excitement_**. _**"Let's all just 'ope I remember 'ow to do this."**_

**_There was some more crackling coming through the receiver, and then a sigh of relief. _**_**"Alright, Andrew. Newkirk is down there, and I'm up here. You'll be fine no matter what."**_

**"**_**But, what if I break my ankle?"**_

_**"You'll be fine. **__**We'll make sure of that." **_

This "Kinch" sounded so sure of himself. However, the Kinch on the opposite end was not convinced what-so-ever. He was listening to a scene from their lives- one that had never happened before- through a headset! He had to be losing his marbles. Going crazy. Crackers. Balmy.

**"**_**You two blokes coming, or are you leaving me down 'ere to watch the fireworks **__**display?" **_**_Newkirk shouted from wherever he had landed._**

Kinch leaned in, pressing the headset to his ears, waiting for something terrible to happen. He could just feel it.

**"_Okay, Kinch. Meet ya at the bottom," _****_Carter whispered._**

"You can do it, kid," Kinch mumbled, holding his breath. He found himself praying Andrew made it. Whatever was happening to this headset, it was all too realistic for him to hang up now. He _had_ to _know_ how it ended. Or, if it even ended at all.

**"**_**Well done Andrew! Kinch, see if you can top that!"**_

**"**_**Is he alright?"**_

Kinch swallowed hard, waiting for his friends to answer him.

**"**_**I'm fine, Buddy! Please hurry!"**_

_Yeah, and don't break your neck while you're at it._

Kinch knew that if he made it out the window, this was a dream for sure. Kinchloes don't jump out of windows. And, if they do, it's not a very pretty sight.

**_There was a soft grunt followed by a rush of wind and a solid thud. _"How was that for perfection?"__**

_Thank goodness! I made it!_

**"**_**Sorry old boy, but Andrew 'ere did it blindfolded. Now, come on! We 'ave less than two minutes to cheat our deaths!"**_

He could hear them running. Stopping occasionally to hide, and then running again.

_**"'Ow are you 'olding up, Andrew?"**_

**"**_**Fine as a frog's hair split three ways!" **_**_Carter blurted out._**

**"**_**Cor, now I'm convinced 'e's gone balmy!"**_

**"**_**Speaking of frogs, let's get to lily pad seven. I don't exactly fancy running around the streets of Germany in the middle of the night. Do I look German to you?" Kinch panted. **_

_It's about time you noticed that, you knucklehead! Why did the Colonel let me tag along anyway?_

**"**_**Do any of us look like we're going for a stroll in the park for that matter? We... cover your ears! We're in for it now!"**_

A loud boom rattled through Kinch's ears and he sucked in a sharp breath, waiting to hear the voices again. He didn't. Not for several seconds. He could literally hear the dust settling and someone coughing.

**"**_**Kinch, get off me mate. After all this, I don't want to ruddy suffocate…Kinch? Kinch?!"**_

**"**_**Newkirk! What's going on? Is Kinch okay?!" **_**_Carter's _****_voice was scared and very high pitched. _**

**_Newkirk didn't answer him. Instead, he said, _****"**_**Andrew, lay still. Don't open your eyes." His voice was calm. Too calm. **_

**"**_**But Newkirk, I'm blind-,"**_

**"**_**Andrew! Put your 'ead down!" **_**_Newkirk snapped as he was frantically struggling to get up._**_**"Kinch, mate…? **_**__Kinch, answer me, mate! Don't do this to us! Kinch? Wake up! Cor blimey, Kinch, wake up!"__**

"No," Kinch wanted to rip the head set off, but he didn't. He could hear the desperation in Newkirk's voice, and he couldn't stomach the idea of one of his friends having to witness him die. And, although Newkirk didn't say it, he knew he was dead. Even if he was right here, he was still dead. Somehow.

In this other strange world that he had been listening to, he had died. Died! And yet, he was here, and Newkirk and Carter were both safe inside the barracks, asleep.

**"**_**Kinch, breathe mate, don't do this to us!" **_**_Newkirk was practically begging. He was yelling, without thinking about the Krauts._**

**"**_**He's dead, isn't he Newkirk? He died saving us didn't he?"**_

**_There was a long pause. Newkirk drew in a ragged breath,_**_**"Yeah Andrew, 'e did."**_

Kinch felt his heart go numb. Sure, he knew he'd gladly lay down his life for his friends, but he hadn't actually thought about it happening that way- about his friends having to watch. It made him angry. Angry that he couldn't save them from seeing him die.

_**"Come on, Andrew. This place will be crawling with Krauts." **_**_Never before had Newkirk sounded so defeated. But, right now he did._**

**"**_**But, we can't just leave him there, Newkirk! He didn't leave us!"**_

"Leave me. Newkirk, it would slow you down! Leave me!" Kinch urged into his microphone, forgetting that his friends couldn't hear him.

**"**_**I'm sorry, mate. I don't 'ave a choice." **_

Whether Newkirk was talking to him or Andrew, he didn't know. But thank goodness he was still thinking clearly enough to make the right decision. The one Kinch would have wanted him to make.

_**"Andrew, let's go."**_

**"**_**But-,"**_

**"**_**Now, Andrew! Now!"**_

And with that, the line went dead. Nothing but eerie static filled his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. He didn't know what he should do now. He wasn't even sure of what he had just heard. Only that it was very real, and not real at the same time. Because, he was here, and his friends were safe inside the barracks, asleep.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Sleeping on the job, mate?"

"Huh?" he blinked, slowly lifting his head.

"Cor, you must be knackered. 'Ere, I'll take care of things for now. You best take a kip before you bloody well miss an important message."

Kinch took in another sharp breath and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Believe me, the last thing I need right now is more sleep."

Newkirk shrugged and handed him a warm mug of coffee, "This might 'elp then. I'll be in me li'l tailor shop if you change your mind."

_No way am I changing my mind! _Kinch thought with an inward shutter, but instead said nonchalantly, "Thanks, Newkirk. I'll catch a break later."

_Much later._

"Alright then. Roll call's in an hour." Newkirk paused on his way down the tunnel and turned back around, tilting his head. "Oh, by the way, the Guv said to tell you to wait for London's orders to come through about that small job 'e 'ad planned. Believe it was the one about blowing up that plant the Jerries are using for a base?"

_Blowing something up? A whole plant?_ _Possibly one with a second story window?_ Kinch stopped himself from panicking. _That dream was about a hotel. Hotels have windows, plants don't. Right...? No, plants could have windows too..._

Kinch cleared his throat, suddenly taken aback, but managed a calm, "Yeah, that's the one, all right."

_And maybe I can convince the Colonel to forget it._

And with that, he lifted the steaming mug to his lips, taking a nice, long swig of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

**1)Sauce diable is one of the only spicy French recipes I could find. (Some people don't think it's that spicy, but others do) The translation is literally 'devil sauce'.**

**I know Kinch rarely went on missions in town, but this was_ his_ dream, so_ he_ had to come along. Maybe you can just chalk it up to him being worried about his friends, and wishing he could be with them on a dangerous mission...**

**Also, please forgive poor Carter for going _t_**_**emporarily**_** blind. It's not his fault that I put him through that. Kinch has so much time down below, being the man behind the scenes, that I just figured his brain would probably at some point go into overtime thinking up all the worse case scenarios -****One of them possibly involving guns, a failed mission, blindness, concussions, death, and a second story window...lol.**


End file.
